Shooting
Once the Movement Step is completed during the turn, Units under the player's command can shoot at their enemies. Firing any type of weapon used by soldiers, tanks and guns is called Shooting in the game's mechanics. Most tanks have a main gun (good against enemy armour and entrenched infantry/stationary guns) and machine guns (recommended for shooting against enemy infantry and guns in open terrain). Certain British Tanks are armed with main guns with No HE rule (2-pounder guns, 6-pounder guns, and 17-pounder guns), meaning that when using the main gun against enemy infantry and guns, a penalty +1 is added to the score needed to Hit. Each of the aforesaid weapons has a number of characteristics listed in their weapons line: *Range of the weapon *Rate of Fire (RoF) Halted - how many shooting dice are rolled for the weapon if the Unit did not move *Rate of Fire (RoF) Moving - how many shooting dice are rolled for the weapon if the Unit has moved in the player's turn *Anti-tank - how good is the weapon at penetrating armour *Firepower - the score needed to roll for destroying well-protected teams, such as armoured tanks or entrenched infantry. Some unit cards contain multiple variants of tanks with different guns. For example, a Panzer IV (Late) unit card from Ghost Panzers campaign allows fielding both Panzer III M tanks with 5 cm guns and Panzer IV H tanks with 7.5 cm guns. The lines are used for whichever tank being used in the Unit - for example, in a mixed tank platoon with two Panzer IIIs and one Panzer IV, the 5 cm gun line is used when Panzer IIIs perform an attack and the line for 7.5 cm gun applies to Panzer IV firing its main gun. Certain weapons, like the short 7.5 cm gun in Panzer IV tank platoon for Afrika Korps/Iron Cross campaigns, have more than one firing mode. In such cases, a shooting mode is selected for the turn - a Panzer IV E/F1 might use its gun either as artillery or the direct fire. General rules A Tank or an Aircraft may either fire all of its machine guns (MG) or one other weapon. An Infantry or Gun Team may only fire one of its weapons during the turn. The aircraft are shot at in the enemy Shooting step immediately before the aircraft performs an attack. A weapon that shoots at Aircraft cannot do the following: * Shoot at another Aircraft in this Shooting Step * Shoot in Defensive Fire in the Assault Step * Shoot in their own Shooting Step next turn. In addition, the Team does not have the right to assault in their Assault Step next turn and cannot be Gone to the Ground until the end of the enemy's next turn. The Line of Sight and Range Coming soon. Shooting at Tanks Coming soon. Shooting at Infantry Coming soon. Shooting at Aircraft Aircraft can only be shot by Anti-Aircraft weapons.Category:Game mechanics Category:Under Construction